disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel
'Princess Ariel '''is the main protagonist from Disney's 1989 animated feature film, ''The Little Mermaid. Ariel later returns in the film's 2000 direct-to-video sequel, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, but plays a slightly smaller role due to the film now centering on her daughter, Melody. Ariel, however, reclaims her starring role in the 2008 release of The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning. From 1992 to 1994, before The Little Mermaid II, Ariel starred in a same-titled animated television series based on the film. In all of the afforementioned appearances, both Ariel's speaking and singing voices were provided by American actress and singer, Jodi Benson. In the Broadway rendition of The Little Mermaid, the "live" role of Ariel was originated by American singer and actress, Sierra Boggess, in 2007. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance The Little Mermaid Ariel is introduced as a beautiful, sixteen-year-old young mermaid with long bright red hair, large aqua-blue eyes, crimson-red lips (complimenting a noticeably wide smile), a bluish-green tale, and a slender yet exceptionally curvy physique. As a human, Ariel's tale is simply replaced by a pair of human legs. Ariel, the youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena, has six older sisters, and is the most beautiful of them all. She is also the only one of Triton's daughters to be seen wearing her hair down, and bares the closest resemblance to her mother. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Ariel, now a mother (likely to be in her mid-twenties), has matured noticeably. She looks generally the same and shows little signs of having aged, but her face appears to have grown wider, fuller, smoo her, and less angular. This is most noticeable when her hair is up in a bun, or tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes also appear to be of a greener hue than in the first film. Ariel also appears to have gained a little bit of weight around her waist, but nothing extremely noticeable. As revealed in The Little Mermaid III, Ariel grew to look almost exactly like her mother. The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning In the 2008 prequel, Ariel first appears as a young child roughly only five years of age. Later, Ariel appears much older at fifteen years of age (one year younger than she was in The Little Mermaid). Ariel looks generally the same, but she is younger in appearance, has greener eyes, and doesn't wear lipstick. Her hair also has less volume than in the first film and shows less movement. Personality The Little Mermaid Ariel is adventurous, outspoken, stubborn, headstrong and a bit naive. Ariel hates being restrained by the strict rules of her father, King Triton, and prefers being independent and free to make her own decisions, especially when it comes to her fascination (and sometimes obsession) with the human world, strictly prohibited by her father. Ariel is also fun-loving and energetic, and finds it nearly impossible to sit quietly extensive periods of time. Ariel falls head over heels for the handsome Prince Eric the very first time she sees him. After saving his life, Ariel can't stop thinking about him, and her longing and determination lead her to Ursula the Sea Witch, with whom she trades her voice for a pair of human legs. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Ariel has matured into an elegant and regal young woman. Now a wife and a mother, Ariel's love of adventure and free-spiritedness is replaced by a sense of responsibility and overprotectiveness for her daughter, Melody, who dreams of life under the sea. Ironically, Ariel dreamed of life on land when she was a teenager. Ariel turns out to be much like her father; overprotective, stern, and somewhat closed-minded, but with a more openly compassionate side. However, several of Ariel's younger personality traits have been inherited by her daughter, which Sebastion quickly makes note of. Ariel is now destined to separate Melody from the sea as much as possible due the vengeful mind of Morgana, Ursula's sister. This, however, places Ariel and Melody's mother-daughter relationship on the rocks. The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning Trivia *Ariel is the first and only, Disney Princess to be a mother. *Although Lady from Lady and the Tramp came before Ariel, Ariel is the first Disney female protagonist (and this doesn't include deuteragonists or tritagonists) whose offspring takes over as the main character, the second being Lady, and the third being Wendy. Counting deuteragonists or tritagonists, Perdita counts as the fourth. *Ariel is the first and only Disney Princess to have red hair. *Ariel is the first Disney Princess to be physically transformed, the second being Tiana. *Ariel is the second Disney Princess to be tempted by the villain's offer to make her wishes come true, the first being Snow White and the third being Tiana. Category:Singing Heroines Category:Disney princesses Category:Minors